


Hypnosis

by Guadi_Fics



Series: PRESS IT songfics [4]
Category: Music RPF, SHINee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, References to Depression, TaeKey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: KiBum había perdido uno de sus más grandes pilares. Por suerte para él, aún tenía a su amor para sostenerlo durante el peor momento de su vida.





	Hypnosis

**.**

**Me iré a dormir ahora**

**Déjame ir para que pueda caer en un profundo sueño**

**Acostado en un abismo silencioso**

**Borro el circuito de la memoria**

**.**

—Key, bebé, tienes que levantarte.

—Lo sé.

—Key...

Cada día es igual. Una y otra vez, el desgano hace presente su presencia en mi persona desde que me despierto hasta volver a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. E incluso cuando duermo, o más bien cuando intento hacerlo.

Hace ya más de un mes desde que aquello ocurriera y yo... simplemente no estoy enfrentándolo. Aún no lo he aceptado. Ni siquiera digerido. No realmente. Lógicamente yo sé todo aquello. Lo sé todo, pero desgraciadamente no sabía cómo hacer para que aquello me importe lo suficiente.

No, no es como si de pronto todo me diera igual. No he dejado de ir a dónde debo ir ni de hacer lo que debo hacer. Cumplo religiosamente cada día con todo el trabajo que mi agenda me marque. Pero nada me importa. Todo ocurre y pasa como en una especie de sopor que no podía evitar ni quitarme porque en cuanto lo intento, duele. Duele demasiado.

**.**

**Cada escena en mi cabeza**

**Es una memoria de ti**

**Creo que el tiempo sin ti no existe**

**Incluso cuando abro aquella nota secreta en mi corazón**

**Está llena de historias acerca de ti**

**.**

Por las noches mi cabeza pareciera querer explotar. Recuerdo tras recuerdo afloran a mi mente. Recuerdos que creía incluso olvidados o perdidos porque eran de un tiempo demasiado lejano o de cosas verdaderamente sin importancias como para haberles dado la merecida atención de evitar el olvido.

Desde nimiedades hasta conversaciones enteras, mi cerebro no ha dejado de enviarme memorias varias de cada momento vivido a su lado. Y aquello era tan hermoso como triste.

Veo pasar en mi agenda los números de los días pero mi mente no puede comprender porqué a veces pasan de a dos o tres, a veces incluso más antes de que llegue a notar la diferencia. Intento comprender que los días siguen corriendo y que era yo quien no puede recordar nada más que vivencias lejanas a su lado desde que aquella maldita llamada ocurrió. Sintiendo el escozor de tibio líquido correr libremente por mis mejillas cada vez que el recuerdo aquel en particular volvía. El recuerdo de cuando sentí mi pequeño mundo casi perfecto quebrarse y romperse hasta terminar por caerse a pedazos.

_'Kibummie... lo siento, Kibum. La abuela ha fallecido cariño'._

Una simple frase. Una simple frase que borró de un plumazo toda la alegría que me había inundado desde el comienzo del día porque, oh, maravillas de maravillas, aquel día era mi día. Mi cumpleaños. Un día que había comenzado con risas y burlas junto a mis compañeros de pronto se había tornado en mi peor pesadilla de la que aún no se sentía capaz de despertar.

Una simple frase que bajo la calidez de la dulce voz de mi madre, me había robado el alma y congeló mi corazón en el proceso.

**.**

**Cuando abro mis ojos**

**Aún permanezco en el mismo lugar**

**Me hipnoticé a mí mismo para olvidarte**

**Te extraño demasiado**

**Incluso cuando vuelvo a la realidad otra vez**

**Sigues siendo tú**

**.**

Escucho, contesto. Hablo, camino, sonrío.

Finjo.

Me siento robotizado. Casi hipnotizado diría.

Y comienzo a temer nunca deje de estarlo porque, no puedo, sencillamente no puedo salir. Me siento atrapado por mí mismo en un círculo sin fin. Un círculo en el que me pierdo día a día un poco más porque salir significa dolor y yo ya no quiero sufrir más. Tan cobarde como jamás me imaginé, así era yo.

**.**

**Pero sigues siendo tú**

**.**

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, ahí estás. Aún te siento a mi lado cada noche. Secando las lágrimas que vagan libres por mi piel. Velando porque coma, duerma; respire.

Ahí estás y comienzo a desesperarme porque no sé ya cómo hacer para romper mi rutina y finalmente volver a ti.

Te necesito tanto.

**.**

**Me deshago de nuestros deslumbrantes recuerdos, pero vuelvo a llenarme de ellos otra vez**

**No creo que esto alguna vez alcance su fin**

**Me hiere más cada vez que intento soportarlo, por la sola idea de ti.**

**.**

Me despiertas cada mañana y ligeramente registro que tus labios dejan siempre su marca en mi piel.

Me acuesto por las noches y vagamente sé que es tu calor el que aleja el hielo que pelea por apoderarse de mí.

Camino, como, hablo y río, y puedo sentirte en cada paso que doy. Guiándome con tus manos, apoyándome con tu sombra. Alentándome con tus silencios.

Te siento, y es solo ese hecho lo que hace que mi desesperación por volver a ti por completo crezca. Lo único que me hace desear...

**.**

**Cuando abro mis ojos**

**Aún permanezco en el mismo lugar**

**Me hipnoticé a mí mismo para olvidarte**

**Te extraño demasiado**

**Incluso cuando vuelvo a la realidad otra vez**

**Sigues siendo tú**

**.**

—Key, vamos. Despierta bebé.

Ha amanecido de nuevo.

Un nuevo día comienza.

Abro los ojos. Siento tu voz.

El lugar es otro. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. El letargo comienza a ceñirse a mí de nuevo pero, ¡Oh, sorpresa! hay una ligera batalla ocurriendo aquí.

Estoy despierto. Realmente despierto.

Quiero seguir así. Un poco más. Solo un poco más.

—¿Tae?

Mi voz sale sin permiso mientras mis ojos enfocan tu cuerpo andando por la habitación. Te veo voltearte sorprendido. Veo el temor, la duda, la alegría. Todo junto batallando por liderar en tu rostro.

Pero entonces los recuerdos vuelven. El dolor vuelve. Ya no quiero que duela. Me aferro a mi consciencia pero a la vez puedo sentir como todo es demasiado, de nuevo. Quiero hablar. Quiero explicarme.

Él me sonríe.

—Tranquilo, Bummie —dice ahora a mi lado. Siento la ligera caricia en mi pómulo y su aliento suave rozando mi rostro—. Tranquilo, bebé. Te esperaré, ¿ok? Te amo.

 _'Te amo, bebé_ ', quiero responder. Más no lo hago. No podría. El sentimiento ha escapado junto al dolor y todo lo demás. Dejándome tan solo sintiendo el eco hueco de mis propias palabras perdidas por algún lugar.

**.**

**Nunca estuve tan desesperado**

**No puedo retenerte ni dejarte ir**

**.**

Mi consciencia vuelve poco a poco, sobre todo en los momentos en que veo como las fechas no han dejado de pasar.

Toda realidad resulta terriblemente confusa cuando me he pasado perdido en mí mismo durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque aún duele, me has calmado Tae. Sé que has sido tú.

Porque a pesar de estar a la deriva de mi propia mente y pesar, mis oídos han escuchado tus palabras cada noche mientras secabas mis lágrimas. Mis ojos aún te vieron cada día al despertar y cada noche al irme a acostar. Mi piel aún pica en los lugares donde tus caricias han quedado impregnadas de amor. De devoción. Por mí.

Incluso mi nariz jamás ha dejado de sentir tu aroma. Tu aroma ha quedado por siempre clavado en mi ser.

**.**

**Incluso cuando despierto**

**Todo continúa bajo tu sombra**

**Quizás realmente no quiero despertar**

**.**

Finalmente reconozco una fecha.

Diciembre ha llegado y con él una fecha que a pesar de todo jamás voy a poder olvidar.

Diciembre vino, y con él, mis ganas de por fin volver a vivir en esa realidad en la que sé no estoy en verdad tan solo como me sentí en un principio. Esa realidad en la que mi madre aún me llama o envía mensajes cálidos cada día. Esa donde tengo amigos que sé siguen preocupados por mí. Esa donde sé tú esperas regrese a ti.

**.**

**No creo que pueda sobreponerme a esto**

**Quizás no puedo hacer esto después de todo**

**Estoy bajo hipnosis por ti**

**Así que no puedo olvidar**

**.**

Fue realmente duro y solo quienes han pasado por el verdadero dolor de la pérdida de un ser amado podrían llegar a entender la agónica tristeza que vivir aquello supone. Aquella tristeza que te ahoga y te hunde mientras que uno entiende que no es algo que jamás va a poder superarse sino que más bien termina convirtiéndose en un latente dolor sordo con el que uno deberá de aprender a convivir y a sobrellevar. Un dolor que no es que bajara o perdiera su intensidad sino más bien que uno, poco a poco, y en mayor o menor grado iba aceptando, acostumbrándose, haciéndose tolerante a él hasta sentir que uno finalmente podía volver a vivir. A respirar con tranquilidad sin echarse a llorar.

Pero debo acordar en que con el tiempo todo pasa y mi pérdida de mí mismo finalmente debe llegar a su final.

**.**

**La única persona que puede liberarme**

**Eres solamente tú, solo te tengo a ti.**

**.**

Duele, por supuesto que lo hace, pero ahí estás y eso es todo lo que a fin de cuentas necesito. Porque el sentir tu sola presencia fue lo que me mantuvo de dejarme llevar por la pena y porque solo tú eres capaz de sostenerme ahora que esta realidad se impone nuevamente. Abrumándome. Hiriéndome sin darse cuenta.

Solo tú. Siempre.

—¿Kibummie?

—¿Sí, bebé? —respondo sosegado, y el solo ver nuevamente la sonrisa que ilumina tu rostro hace que todo mi esfuerzo en no querer huir a las profundidades más oscuras y seguras de mi mente valgan la pena.

—¿Volviste, amor? —pregunta, sentándose a mi lado pero viéndome de frente. Acariciando mi mejilla como tantas otras veces te he sentido hacer y haciéndome demasiado feliz con aquel simple gesto tan tuyo. Asentí. Las palabras sobraban para mí, pero sentía que había una sola cosa que necesitaba decir.

—Por ti. Volví por ti, bebé —susurré, intentando reflejar en mis ojos todo el amor que por ti siento y toda la lucha que hago por no volverme a ir.

Porque fue ver nuevamente tu sonrisa lo que me hizo jurarme nunca más alejarme de esta triste forma nuevamente de ti. Era momento de seguir, de repetirme a mí mismo que iba a estar bien e iba a estarlo de veras. Porque fue por recordar aquella fecha donde nuestra historia comenzó que pude finalmente hacer frente al dolor, sí. Pero es y será por quedarme a su lado para siempre y sentir su amor por mí a cada segundo que sé haría y daría todo. Que lo enfrentaría y superaría todo. Amándote hasta que sienta ya no tengo nada más que dar. Amándote más que a nada.

Amándote. Simplemente amándote por esta vida y aún más allá.

Y, con ese amor en mente, susurré las palabras que me había negado hasta a pensar, mi despedida y mi realidad, sonriendo suavemente cuando el apriete de un cálido abrazo me mantuvo caliente del frío que me daba el pesar. Sintiéndome protegido y amado porque era allí, justo en el centro de sus brazos, donde mi corazón tenía su hogar. El único sitio donde más allá de todo, siempre lucharía por regresar.

'' _Te amo y te extraño mucho. Siempre lo haré. Sigue cuidándome por favor y... gracias por todo abuelita...  adiós._ ''

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, con lo de Jong esto se me hizo un poco difícil de editar pero bueno, espero les haya gustado igual  
> G*


End file.
